Draco's Hypnotist Eyes
by farmgirl3e
Summary: Draco has found a Hynotic book left behind by the last user and decides to use it to get what he wants and nothing else. He is a natural, and he has feelings for that Granger.Lost flair for story, if you want to take it and make it better, contact me.
1. Chapter 1

Draco rushed forward to catch Hermione as she fell. He didn't know what he had just done but it had worked. It was only the beginning though. With these new powers, he could be unstoppable.

It all started when Draco was leaving his room to go down for breakfast when he tripped over a heavy looking book. It was brown with no title on the front cover or on the first page. "What the…?"

He didn't want to look like Hermione so he threw the book on his bed and left not thinking about it for the whole day until he entered his room again to find the book open to the first page.

_You Want to Know How to Be a Hypnotist _

_History of Hypnotism………………………………………………………pg 1_

_Basic Training for Beginners……………………………………………..pg 17 _

_Hypnotism with the Voice…………………………………………………pg 29_

_Animals………………………………………pg 31_

_Humans………………………………………pg38_

_Living………………………………………...pg45_

_Nonliving…………………………………….pg53_

_Hypnotism with the Eyes…………………………………………………pg 58_

_Everything…………………………………..pg62_

It looked like a big thick book to Draco but the hypnotism sounded cool. What if he could get free candies at the store because he hypnotized the guy at the cash register? That would be sweet. And what if he could start a show and get money showing off his tricks? This was going to be fun. He sat down on his bed and started reading the book. He could finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

After he read the basics and had read the part to hypnotizing with the voice, he decided he would try an animal. As he walked to the door he saw an owl fly to his window with a note. It said "Hello, hope your well, Dad".

"Oh, isn't he nice." Draco said, "Well, while the owls here…" and he grabbed the owl by the wing. It froze! Not wanting to hurt its wing, Draco put in his cage he kept for his own owl. "Okay, now what?" Draco flipped the book open to a page named "Hypnotizing an Animal"

_In order to get into the thoughts of the animal you are trying to hypnotize, you must first calm it down. The way to do this is simple. Talking is known to calm most humans as well as animals so just take it slow and easy._

"This should be easy then," Draco said with a grin. He looked at the bird and started to talk, as he did the owl's eyes seem to droop lower and lower and Draco kept talking on and on until the bird was not truly awake nor asleep.

_Now, the animal should be droopy and weak. This is the perfect time to start giving instructions. As said on page 12, all things are in the circle of life and therefore have the ability to listen to English, though they can not speak it. _

Draco looked at the bird with satisfaction. "Okay then, owl, start to fly in circles when I say 'cage' and stop when I say stop." The owl did not move one inch. "Cage!"Draco cried and the bird started to fly in circles just like Draco had told it too. "Stop!" The bird stopped in midcourse and fell down to the floor and sat there as though nothing had happened.

_To get the animal out of the trance you (and you alone) have to yell 'Awake' and the trance will lift and they will not remember anything that has jus happened. _

Draco looked surprised. "That's it? Oh well, **awake **you silly bird." The owl shot up and flew away as if its letter had just been delivered. "Wow that was fun"

What if I could get a show for this! That would be awesome." Draco sneered at the thought.

Soon, it was widely known that Draco was going to perform in the great hall at 8 pm a week later. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't want to go really but Ginny made them come with her.

"Do we really have to be here, Ginny? I mean, this is Malfoy we're talking about. He isn't exactly the best person and is probably doing this to get something out of everyone.

Ginny looked excited, "Yes, you do!"

As everyone took their seats around a large table, the lights dimmed and Draco walked out onto the table and stood in the center. "Witches and Wizards of all ages, I give you the amazing Hypnotist." Draco then was in the spot light and everyone clapped.

"Now, you might be saying, hypnosis is not real. But with my show, you will see it is. Tonight, I will show you the basics. I will hypnotize animals from all over to do stuff even you would not think possible." The show went up from there as Draco brought out snakes, owls, baggers, ravens, and even a small lion cub. As all these animals did tricks at the command of Draco, the audience clapped fervently.

"That is the end of my show for tonight but next week, same place and time, I will have non-living things such as quills or papers do stuff. Come back and be amazed by the amazing Hypnotist."

Everyone left and as they did Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out and said to one another "Wow that was good. I hope it doesn't get better then that though. If it does, I'll be forced to congratulate him." They left while laughing and Draco sneered.

"Oh, it will be better! I can promise you," Draco said, and strolled off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my chaps aren't long but I have midterms coming up soon but I recieved an e-mail that someone wanted more romance. It's coming up but first I needed to set a beginning. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

"Come and see the amazing hypnotist as he hypnotizes an audience member. Come and see the amazing hypnotist as he hypnotizes an audience member." It was all over the school that tonight, Draco would be hypnotizing a person from the audience. All the Slytherian girls were dieing to get picked by Draco.

Again, Ginny dragged Harry, Ron, and Hermione to see the amazing show. Harry decided to make sure Draco didn't do anything stupid, so he made everyone sit in the front which made Ginny happy and Ron and Hermione mad. "I don't want to be here. I could be studying for Professor Bins test," stated Hermione in a disgruntled manner.

Soon, the lights dimmed as Draco walked onto the stage once again. "As you know, I will be choosing one of you tonight to hypnotize. Of course I will make it…" as he swooped around and around until he stopped pointing to Hermione. "You!"

All the girls shouted angrily at this and even one of them stood up and ran out of the room crying. Hermione was stunned. Why had Malfoy, her worst enemy, picked her? He hated her. She stood up slowly, put down her book and walked up onto the bright stage. The lights focused on her and she felt really hot.

"I want you to look into my eyes. Look deeply. D e e p l y. You are going to listen to my voice and my voice only. As you look deeper and deeper into my eyes, you will start to feel heavy and you will want to just sleep and fall to the ground and lie there forever and you will just listen to my voice." Draco continued to speak and he smiled inside as he saw Hermione start to sink little by little.

When Malfoy had asked Hermione to look into his eyes, she felt something. As she looked deeper and deeper she saw beautiful dark grey eyes telling her to sleep. She could not fight it and she feel down, down, down. And then suddenly she was awake and standing.

Draco rushed forward to catch Hermione as she fell. He didn't know what he had just done but it had worked. He had actually hypnotized Hermione. As he looked upon her sleeping face though, he felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He started to get butterflies and quickly he cried, "AWAKE" and Hermione stood up and frowned and then walked off the stage.

"That is all for tonight. See you all tomorrow." Draco then walked off the stage as well to join Hermione. "Look, umm…I didn't really mean to pick you. Hermione, are you okay? You look kind of green."

Hermione felt sick. "I have to go to the hospital wing now. Get Harry!"

"I kind of can't. There was a nig rush out and they still are in the back. Hermione, I could, ummm…make it go away if you want. I could hypnotize it away."

Hermione had a battle inside her. Should she let Malfoy, her enemy, help her or should she go to the hospital wing? Then she remembered her feelings on stage and decided to let Malfoy help her. "Okay. Quick though, I feel horrible."

Draco told Hermione took look into his eyes and again she got the feelings inside her stomach. She let go and fell under the hypnosis again.

Then Draco said, "You now feel fine with no pain anywhere." He was about to wake her when he thought of his feelings and grinned. "Also, whenever you here me, and only me, say 'Love the Granger' you will fall again under my spell." Finally, Draco woke Hermione.

"Thank you," said Hermione and left in a hurry to tell Ginny how she felt leaving Draco to, also at the same time, think about how he felt looking at Hermione's face.


	4. Chapter 4

This was wonderful. Draco punched the air in excitement. He could make Granger do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. This was going to be amazing. He was going to make her pay for all the things she and Potter had ever done to him. The feeling in his stomach had disappeared and he thought no more of it. Draco was moving forward in the world and he planned on being on top of his competition.

It wasn't long till Hermione was with Harry, Ron, and Ginny finally in the Gryffindor common room. "Isn't it crazy how Malfoy started learning hypnosis," questioned Harry. Hermione shrugged and Ron just laughed.

"Who cares? I think he is going to mess up big time one day and I am going to be there to make fun of him," laughed Ron.

Hermione and Ginny just sat there listening. Hermione was still trying to figure out what had overcome her when she was on stage listening to Draco's silky voice. It was intoxicating and heart racing. She wanted to hear it again whatever the cost. "Ginny, cover for me, I'm going for a walk." Ginny nodded and continued to listen to Harry and Ron who had switched to abusing Snape.

Hermione just started to walk around Hogwarts to set all her thoughts straight. No more Malfoy thinking, no more stomach flips, just work and friends.

Draco, also feeling restless had also gone on an evening walk just for the fun adventure of it and saw Hermione coming. Her face was to the floor and she seemed to be concentrating so hard that he knew she wouldn't notice him pass. Draco's heart leaped at the joy of testing his hypnotism again. Just as she was in hearing range, Draco whispered, "Love the Granger" and watched Hermione's face go slack and stand there perfectly still looking at nothing. Draco smiled and went up to her and waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't move. "Oh, Granger, we are going to have so much fun." He took her hand she without much pressure she followed him into a classroom right next door. He let go of her hand and closed the door while looking back on his prey. She just stood there in a daze waiting.

"Hermione," Draco's voice didn't waver, "I want you to go to the board and kiss it." He watched as she went straight to the board and kissed it. He laughed out loud. Just to satisfy his own needs, Draco told Hermione, "Kiss me like I am your lover." He watched nervously as a slightly dazed Granger approached him. His stomach flipped.

Slowly, her hands came up and wrapped them around Draco's neck. Then she leaned forward and kissed him long and hard. "Oh!" That's all he could say as he was dragged to the floor where Hermione began to let her hands roam his body. Draco couldn't stand it, this was a mudblood who he hated but she was so passionate…no, no more of this. "Stop!" Hermione stopped and sat there still in deep hypnosis.

Draco took her once again by the hand and led her out of the classroom. "I am going to tell you to awake and you are to wait ten seconds before fully awakening your trance. You will continue doing whatever you were and not remember any of this." Draco turned walked a few steps and said, "Awake," and ran to deal with his own thoughts.

Hermione awoke and continued to walk. She couldn't understand where a sudden burst of passion had come from but she felt it running through her veins. "Man," she said, "I really need to get a boyfriend." Laughing, she went back to her common room to be with her friends. Malfoy had disappeared from her mind and that's the way she liked it.

However, in another part of the castle, Hermione was all Draco could think about. "Oh, crap."


End file.
